


Young, Dumb & Broke

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hey, I love your work. I was wondering if you could do a one shot where the reader is having a breakdown and throwing things around an Kyle just rages with them until they calm down





	Young, Dumb & Broke

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Reader has a breakdown on this fic is what somebody told me last December. It made me feel like shit. But feel free to change the reason for another one that has made you feel like shit. Reader is gender neutral in this one.

“Motherfucker!” another plate crashed against the wall. A douchebag from your work asked if you were going to the gym, you answered him no, to which he responded “I can tell, I see you more chubby”.

Damage control until now: the screen of your phone is cracked, the last dish of the dinnerware broken, its pieces along with those of the other dishes, one cut in your palm by a glass that you hit against the wall, your knuckles bleeding by the punches against the wall and a pretty damaged self-esteem.

Why does it bother you so much? Oh you know. Because someone ignorant got into something he doesn’t know anything about or cares about. What was the whole point on telling you that? Perhaps he hoped that thanks to his “successful” comment you would change your life 180º to become the epitome of a fitness life?

Who cares if you gain or lose a pound? If you like to run on Saturday mornings or do you prefer a Netflix marathon? If you’re eating too much carbs or are you getting enough protein? Seriously, who the fuck cares?

Some people really don’t realize or don’t care how their comments can affect other people. You’d say you have a pretty good self-esteem, you don’t feel perfect but you feel pretty good, everyday learning to live with yourself, including the parts you like the least about you. But comments like that one always discourage you. You’re just here, existing in the world, in your place without disturbing anyone and someone like that idiot feels entitled to tell you something like that. It’s like telling someone “you should have a prettier face” or “your hair is horrendous”. You don’t mess up with nobody and then something like this happens totally ruining your day.

You stand in the midst of your destruction, breathing hard, with eyes injected with rage. You know you shouldn’t let an imbecile’s comment affect you like this but it’s just that hell, you can’t!

The door of your apartment opens and Kylo, your boyfriend, appears. “Wow, what happened here?” he asks as soon as he sees the disaster around you.

“Nothing” you say harshly.

“My baby has an appetite for destruction” Kylo chuckles, leaving his keys on a bowl near the door. Apparently this orange bowl made of glass survived your rage.

“Your baby is tired of shitty people” you reply bitterly.

By hearing you say that, Kylo worries. “What happened?” he hurries to hug you but you move away immediately.

“(Y/N), tell me what happened” he’s not going to let you get away from him.

“This guy at work. It’s stupid, it’s not even worth it” you try to contain your cry.

“If it made you feel like this then it’s worth it” Kylo’s features harden. He’s going to kick some asses.

“I really don’t wanna talk about it” you’re ashamed. Not because of what he said, but because you allowed him to make you feel that way.

Kylo grimaces and looks down, finding your phone broken on the floor. He picks it up and offers it to you “Vent. It’s already broken anyway”.

You look at him for a second, processing what he has just told you. Next thing you know your phone is even more cracked than before, goodbye to the orange bowl and Kylo’s keys, the table in the living room overturned and a stool from the kitchen is broken after you hit it on the floor.

You crumbled in your knees, a cry of impotence invades your entire body. Kylo hurries to kneel next to you and take you in his arms.

“Shhh it’s okay” he comforts you as if you were a child. “You’re okay.”

You said you didn’t want to talk about it but you end telling Kylo everything that affected you this day.

Kylo takes a moment to reflect on what you told him and takes your bloody hand to kiss it. “(Y/N) people like him they’re assholes. And you know why? Because they feel so insecure and unhappy with themselves they need the people around them feel the same. They can’t see someone happy and satisfied like you because they feel jealous. You should feel sorry for them. Imagine living such an empty life”.

You meditate on your boyfriend’s words and you know he’s right. You know who you are. You’re not going to let no one to make you feel like this again. Or at least you’ll try.

You nod in silence, telling Kylo that you appreciate his words and are ready to face your disaster.

Observing your half destroyed apartment, you turn to Kylo and you say "I broke all of our shit”.

“Yeah, well” Kylo snickers, letting you know he’s not mad. “It was cheap shit. And you can use my phone while we get you another one. Now let’s heal that hand. If you get an infection, I don’t have money to pay for a doctor”.

You both laugh, leaving the mess and that idiot’s comment behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
